James Potter and the Seventh Abyss
by Georgette Trudeau
Summary: Seven Horcruxes, Seven Years, Seven Weasleys, Seven Days. Seven is a powerful magic number, and James Sirius Potter soon finds out the dangers of the seventh abyss in his third year at Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own the following characters: Harry James Potter, Ginerva Molly Weasley, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, Lily Luna Potter, Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Neville Longbottom or any other characters that have been put in from the series Harry Potter, written by J.K Rowling. The only characters that are of my creation are Max Wohlman, Ana Marrone, and hopefully more to come. All places with the exception of Hogwarts School and Hogsmeade are real, the former and latter are all creations from Joanne Rowling's inventive mind.**

A chilly mist thickly coated the castle grounds. The castle sat between two lush green hills, and a large lake perturbed from the basin of the valley. The entire view fit perfectly against the navy blue sky, and it almost seemed like it was an artist's vision of tranquility. There were no lights on in the castle except for a few dimly light hallways. Had you had merely hiked near here, you would not see the castle, as the protective enchantments that have been protecting the castle for a millennia have never failed.

Two pairs of feet quietly shuffled down the hallway and cloth robes whispered against the stone walls, " Hush James," a young girl whispered pointedly, " they'll catch us!" the young boy called James winked and the girl scowled. They turned around a corner and jumped behind a stone pillar. A tall, lanky seventh year who's chest proudly boasted a shiny, and obviously new prefect's badge. James' companion fasted and he whispered, " Hush Rose," in a mocking tone. You would never have guessed it, but the two were cousins, although they acted like brother and sister, but rather than going to the same house during the holidays, they went to different houses, but generally spent the holidays together anyways. The prefect walked by them humming the sorting hat's song. James slipped out of his hiding place and began running, Rose followed behind him, trailing at his ankles.

The pair tore through the portrait into the Gryffindor Common Room and onto the couch. A teacher was solemnly waiting at the table near the window, he stood and both James and Rose jumped back at least three feet.

" Hi Professor Longbottom," Rose said politely, he nodded smiling and said, " It's about an hour after curfew, where were you?" James shuffled to the side and teetered precariously, he then gulped and replied, " We were going to get some tea," he stuttered and eyed the fire.

" Knowing your father, which I do, I know that's not what you were doing but I'll take your word for it," he paused and then continued, " and I know your parents wouldn't want to hear about you wandering the corridors at night," he paused again and resumed, " Do you have the cloak?" James shook his head, not wanting to admit he had no clue what 'the cloak' was, but he glanced at Rose who also looked at a loss.

The next morning, over breakfast James writer a short letter to his father:

" Dad, walking

I got caught sneaking around the castle with Rose last night. Thankfully it was Mr. Longbottom who caught us, he told me to ask you for the cloak, what cloak? Oh, and Lily and Al want me to ask you for the Marauder's Map, it's more Lily than Al asking, but that doesn't matter. Teddy says that Scorpius Malfoy nearly beat him in a test, but we beat him in Quidditch, so all's well. Are we coming home for Christmas Break? Or can we go to the Burrow to see Uncle George and Aunt Angelina? I've got a quidditch match in two weeks, we're playing hufflepuff; were they any good back in your day? They are now…

Bye dad!

James."

James reread his letter, he was never very good at consolidating his thoughts, but he rolled up the parchment and attached it to his snow-white owl anyways. The owl took off leaving James to finish his breakfast with his teammaters. He shoveled bacon onto his plate and said to his best friend Max Wohlman, " When's our potions project due?" Max looked up from his plate, wiped his mouth and said, " not 'til clear after the holidays," James nodded and replied, " Great, I can get my aunt Hermione to help, or dad, they were both brilliant at potions," Max raised his eyebrow, " Okay, after her dumped the book he wasn't half bad," Max raised his eyebrow even further and James sighed. If there was anyone who knew James more than his family, it was Max, no questions asked.

Grabbing a piece of toast and not bothering to put it on his plate before slathering jelly on, James' mind wandered, zoning in and out of his current situation. He zoned back in just in time to see his arch enemy Scorpius Malfoy was past the Gryffindor table. Scorpius has platinum blonde hair, and a sneer that seemed to be glued onto his face. James scowled at him and gripped the body of his wand, ready to pull it out need be, but he never did, Scorpius passed by peacefully eyeing the food on the table.

Ann Marrone, a bubbly third year skipped up to the table, " 'Ello James," she said sitting across from Max.

" Hi Ann," He replied, his facial features softening, she look absolutely pleased with herself as she glanced down the table at some of her friends.

" Well, the trip to Hogsmeade is coming up soon, and I was wondering if you'd like to come down with me and a few of my friends, you too Max," she said, noticing another presence.

" Yeah sure, but we've got to go to Honeyduke's, I need to stash up for the holidays."

She nodded and hopped up, " Well, see you around," and with that she dashed off leaving James and Max back to their food-filled silence.


End file.
